1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable reel, more particularly to a cable reel assembly comprising a latch member, an inclined guide groove and an indented groove, such that the cable can be pulled to extend to a desired length and fixed temporarily at such position or the cable is pulled again to rewind the cable into the cable reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cable coiler comes with a box member, and the box member has a rotary cable axle, and a transparent lid covers the top of the box member. Although the rotary axle of the cable coiler can be rotated to continuously coil the cable onto the cable axle for winding the cable. However, it is necessary to open the lid first before using the cable coiler, and the periphery of the cable axle is flat and straight and has no device for stopping the coil. If the number of coils of the cable is too large, then the cable will come off from the cable axle. Furthermore, the length of the cable extended from the cable coiler cannot be pulled according to the user's requirement and the cable cannot be fixed at the currently located position, which is very inconvenient for its use.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, a Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3093430 disclosed a cable coiler as shown in FIG. 1. The aforementioned patent relates to a cable coiler having a hanging device or an electric connector between both ends of the cable, and the cable coiler is comprised of a first casing and a second casing coupled with each other, and the first casing comprises an axle pole for pivotally coupling with a turntable, and the turntable comprises two cable grooves disposed on the circumferential plane of the turntable for installing a flat communication cable, a groove surrounded the surface of the turntable, an inclined guide groove disposed at the position adjacent to the groove, an arc indented groove surrounded the position proximate to the inclined guide groove and adjacent to an end section of the groove, and an open groove disposed on the axle pole for installing a volute spring. A stop groove is disposed on the internal side of the second casing, and a ball bearing is disposed on the surface of the turntable, such that when the first and second casings are latched, the ball bearing will be located exactly in the groove of the first casing at a position corresponding to the stop groove of second casing. Although the structure of this device can prevent rewinding the cable, yet the ball bearing is a spherical object which is not easy to control its rolling direction and position, even if there is a stop groove to limit the scope of its rolling. If there is a gap between the stop groove and the casing, then the ball bearing will fall out from the stop groove through the gap. Further, the ball bearing will fall off from the stop groove easily when the casing is disassembled and opened, and users may have difficulties to find the missing ball bearing.